Showerhead engines are used to provide a unique showering experience. Showerhead engines may be configured to produce a wide array of spray patterns and features. For example, many showerhead engines are designed to minimize water consumption. Water consumption is typically minimized with introduction of an orifice restrictor in the water inlet path or the outlet.
A known issue with restricting the water inlet is that a longer shower is needed to thoroughly wet and rinse an area. This increased time in the shower duration is perceived as a great inconvenience to the user.
A known issue with restricting the water outlet is that the water droplets formed are very small, thereby losing thermal energy in the process due to the increased surface area of the fine droplets and contact with the surrounding air.
Yet another known issue with showerhead engines is that many small parts are required thereby increasing the mechanical complexity of the engine. This increased complexity increases the cost and the potential for a failure due to scale build-up or mechanical failure.
What is therefore needed is a showerhead engine that restricts water flow while providing a comparable shower experience as a higher flow rate showerhead. What is also needed is a showerhead engine that wets a similar area as a higher flow rate showerhead. Finally, what is needed is a showerhead engine that addresses the known issues without complex parts.